


Let's Try It

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, F/M, First time anal, Gags, Gentle Sex, Kinks, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex, Spider Gag, love making, talks of pegging, trying out new kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You and Chris try anal for the first time
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, chris evans (actor)/ female reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Something New

The first time Chris asked you about it, your cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink. Your fault really for leaving your laptop open for him to find as you made dinner for you both.

You can tell by the look on his face he’s trying real hard not to giggle or laugh at your blushing face, you frown uncomfortably anyway, “I don’t....it’s nothing, don’t worry about it, I was only looking.”

You turn back to the stove stirring the beef slowly, you’re not surprised to feel his arms come around you from behind or his lips press into the back of your neck or your hair, “Sweetheart, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, wanna know a secret?”

You turn your head a bit so he knows you’re listening, “What?”

His lips caress your ear as he speaks softly, voice pitched low, “I would let you peg me baby, I would be willing to try, so you....wanting to try anal is not off-putting in the slightest love.”

You swallow thickly as his hands around you cup your breast gently as his lips move back to your neck and suck softly, “Oh.”

You never thought.....well you hadn’t been sure he would be down with it, not fully, sure he joked around about it, but that’s all you had thought it had been, jokes, but now.....oh fuck....your eyes flutter closed just thinking about it....and his words....pegging him...you never thought about it, oh but you were now.

“Why don’t you turn the stove off and let's go take a break love.” He whispers.

Like you would say no to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little sexy brat had bought you plugs, honest to god butt plugs and oh he had to go the extra mile and make sure they were cap butt plugs. They started off small and went up in size, knowing what he was....packing you knew this was the smart way to go about it.

A week....a week you have been slowly going up and up in sizes, and you’ve never seen him so hungry for you, he was really getting off on this.

By the time the week was over and you two had the whole weekend together, he had you on all fours, naked as could be, he was naked as well, but you couldn’t see much of him, as he teased the last big plug in and out of you like a asshole.

“Chris please stop teasing, I want your cock in my ass already.” You growl, not knowing where the boldness comes from, but you stand by what you said.

His gasp is music to your ears though as he takes the plug out fully this time and then it’s not a plug pressing against your tight asshole, but his cock, you shallow thickly and wiggle your ass at him, “Stick it in me baby, come on, make me feel it.”

“Fuck..” He curses as his hands settle on your hips tightly and then he’s just....he’s actually pressing into you, his cock is hard and hot, covered in lube, soft-skinned and yet...it’s like nothing you have ever felt, he wasn’t a small man so he goes slow, but oh when he’s fully balls deep in you....it’s fucking heaven and his shaky breathes tell you he won’t last long and that’s ok, this is divine and you can just do it again....and again.

“Honey, your ass is so fucking tight...it’s...insane.” He nearly chuckles but when you move your ass away and then back onto his cock, he chokes on his own breath, and then he’s getting with the picture.

You can’t see how his eyes watch his cock slide into your ass over and over again, you can’t see how hungry he looks, how in love he is you were willing to try this with him, oh he’s going to show you how much he loves this and you.

He starts fucking you like a man possessed, you cry out his name, your hands grip the bed sheets and his name is a loop on your lips, it just feeds his ego and makes him feel like such a good lover.

When he starts rolling his hips to hit better spots inside you, you see stars and screaming his name isn’t something you can hold back anymore, Dodger just watches you from his bed in the corner wondering why his parents always had to be so loud.

When you come, it’s with Chris plastered to your back, his cock in your ass, his fingers on your clit and his lips on your neck.

When he comes inside you and he moans your name out and holds you that much tighter, it’s heaven.


	2. It's Pegging Time

“Are you sure about this?” You whisper.

He swallows thickly and turns his head a bit as you lean over his back and kiss his bearded cheek, “I’m sure, I trust you, if I don’t like it, i’ll let you know, promise.”

You look into his eyes before nodding, “Alright.”

You had to trust he would tell you if something didn’t feel good, you wouldn’t fully know, while you had a very fancy and high costing strap on, it was still a strap on and you had to trust he would tell you if you were....to rough on him.

You withdraw your fingers from his ass and you hear his breath shutter in his chest and you smirk, so far....he had surprised you both with how much he liked having his ass played with.

“Breathe for me baby.” You mumble softly, he gives you a thumbs up and you grin more before grabbing his hips and crawling behind him more on the bed, all fours felt best for this, so you have a lovely view of his cute ass, you spank one cheek then the other, you do not go easy and the moan he gives you makes you feel.....really good.

When you start sliding into him, you watch how his body just....makes room for you and this dildo, your eyes are wide and your ears are open for any sounds from him that are not good.

“Oh.....oh fuck.” He says roughly, his hands grip the bed sheets in a death grip, “You alright baby?” You mumble as you keep slowly going forward.

“Yeah....yeah it’s just....fuck it’s a lot, why did I pick the weird....monster one again?”

You snicker as you finally bottom out and his breathing is heavy, but he hasn’t said to stop yet so you won’t, “You were the one who wanted a pretty werewolf to fuck you baby.” You tease, his strap on choice had make you giggle but....you had been so on board, it was nearly Halloween anyway, seemed fitting.

“Shut up.” He laughs, but it’s strained, oh he’s feeling it alright, it wasn’t a small one either, in fact dare you say, it was a bit bigger then Chris himself. When he gives you another thumbs up, you start to move.

Slowly at first to ease into it, but soon enough you were giving him a good little pounding and now you finally understand why he loves fucking you like this, you feel so powerful and in control.

And oh, watching Chris like this, his moans of your name, his groans that turn wanton at times, the way he starts pushing back against you as you go forward, “Fuck baby you should see yourself, you’re so sexy like this.” You praise.

“You just....love me...for my ass.” He teases even as he moans deeply at your next thrust in.

“Oh I do love your ass baby but you look so...submissive for me right now, it’s cute.” 

He growls playfully, “I’ll show you submissive...”

You cut him off by fucking him harder and he cries out and it’s not one in pain, oh no, it’s one filled with so much pleasure, you must have finally found his prostate, “What was that baby?”

“Fuck....do that again.” He bosses roughly.

You lift a eyebrow, but do as he says, you fuck into him hard and he wails in pleasure, “Like that baby?” You purr.

“Yes...yes please...more.”

Well, well, well, his voice has suddenly turned....so pleading, oh you’re gonna have fun with this, “As you wish darling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You fuck him for a hour, your time at the gym paying off, honestly this was a much better workout. By the time you’re making him come, he’s actually crying in pleasure and holy fuck he cums forever, it’s easily the hardest he ever has and wow you don’t even need your own right now.

This right here?

This was all your needed to feel good.

Dodger this time leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I just make this a fic where Chris and his girl try new things out in the bedroom?


	3. Gags

"Open your mouth Christopher."

His eyes sparkle and you can tell he wants to sass, but he opens his mouth for you and you gleefully wedge the red, white, and blue ballgag between his teeth and buckle the back of it behind his head snugly.

You feel yourself get wetting just looking at him like this, at your mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something had started that day when you both tried something new in the bedroom. Now when there was a free day and the mood strikes you two would try the kinks he ended up writing down on a dam spreadsheet. Both yours and his were on there plus a whole host of things you both have learned in the weeks since starting this.

Safewords, things you both DON’T like, things that are maybe’s. The list was long, but well thought out and it was so much easier this way, seeing what you both wanted to try, if something ended up being something you wanted to try again, you marked it as such, if it was something you didn’t wanna do again, it was crossed out.

Most things were either liked, very liked or in the middle ground and neither one of you went crazy. There was nothing like a sex dungeon or anything, even though Chris had smirked to himself at that one and you still didn’t know what _that_ was about.

Next on the list had been gags and while it would have been your turn to go first, he had been nothing but a sassy asshole all day, so you got dominate with him and ordered him to the bedroom. His wide eyes had looked at you as he licked his lips and then all but dashed down the hallway to the bedroom.

You held in a chuckle and now….well, now he’s spread out under you so nicely. While Chris was dam near always the one in charge, he liked being the boss so so much, he was really starting to like when you would return the favor.

You had to admit, it was growing on you too.

You hum under your breath as you look him over, he’s undressed, of course, his hands holding onto the headboard with strict orders to keep them there or else. Oh but that ball gag in his mouth, stretching his lips out, you can tell he’s trying to decide if he likes it or not.

You know you sure do, it looks pretty on him and it makes him hush up for a bit. He’s becoming messy with drool and you notice him start to blush because of it, but he doesn’t move his hands, so for that, you decide to give him a reward.

You deep throat him all in one go, a feat that took you a while to work up towards over the course of this relationship, his muffled moan is a very nice sound you find, so you keep at it, bobbing your head up and down slowly to tease.

You pull away when he’s getting close and his muffled cry out is so delicious, you only start up again when he calms down a bit, you keep at it until he’s close yet again and then pull away once more, his pre-come on your lips before licking it away, he growls behind the gag and glares at you, making you raise an eyebrow, “Want me to stop? It too much?”

He shuts his eyes thinking, his body is flushed so nicely pink, you wanna lick all over his body, so you do, you lick and kiss his belly, then his chest then his nipples, before sucking them into your mouth, he sobs behind the gag at that, he had a love/hate thing going on with his nipples, it felt so good, almost too good.

“If you want me to stop anything I’m doing, just push me away with your hands, otherwise, I’m continuing.” You offer almost bored like, but your words are serious and he knows it.

With a groan he lays there and takes it, you love the whimpers that start building in his throat and tumbling out of his mouth, the gag muffles them a bit, but it doesn’t matter, you also know you can make him come like this, you’ve done it before, but that’s not the game tonight.

You take him back in your mouth and work him over until there’s tears of pleasure on his cheeks and still you deny him yet again of organisming. His body is so tense and you know he would have smart words to say if his mouth wasn’t stuffed as it is.

You grin wickedly at his lust-filled glare he sends your way yet again and take him fully into your mouth again, you give it everything this time and when he starts to get close, you slide one of your hands from his tense thigh to his hole and ever so slightly rub over it.

He screams behind the gag as he comes and you take it all, when he keeps going you pull off and just watch as he has one of the hardest orgasms you have ever seen him have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While neither of you has ever gone into subspace, aftercare is still very much something that you do. Once you get the gag out of his mouth, you cuddle him close and he sinks into you, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

You know he’ll nap for a bit, you whisper sweet words to him and there’s a little smile on his face when he drifts off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it’s your turn, well you think maybe he’s a bit kinder to you, he says he won't edge you like you did him, even though, he had very much enjoyed that. No, he’s more simple in his request, he has you kneel before him, then he places the spider gag in your mouth.

He stands up, grips some of your hair, and just gives you his cock, like you had done to him though, you can’t touch so your hands stay behind your back so you won't be tempted to touch him.

This gag actually makes it so much easier to just relax a bit, he seems to like that too because more than once he makes you deep throat him and just….holds your face there as he pets over your hair and says how proud he is of you, how pretty the gag looks in your mouth, how beautiful you are.

The praise feels….real nice, it always does, but like this, with rubber in your mouth and your hands behind you, feeling like a plaything for him….the words feel...extra good, makes you feel sleepy in a way even though that’s the last thing you wanna do.

Oh and his sounds, his wonderful moans of your name, calling you a good girl and a whole host of other pet names just has you feeling like when you first wake up from sleeping….all soft….safe.

He grips your head with both hands when he comes down your throat, and you just sink into the feeling. By the time he’s pulling out of your mouth and kneeling down in front of you to remove he gag you are very much feeling like when you are buzzed but you’ve had no drinks tonight.

Chris must notice how you look because he’s extra gentle with you, he’s even more snuggly with you if that’s possible. You’re pretty out of it and Chris picks up on this quickly. If you two hadn’t been reading so much lately on kinks and everything that comes with them, he wouldn’t know the signs of subspace.

He’s surprised, but soon enough once he has you in bed all snuggled close with you drifting on and off looking so content and happy, he feels proud. You felt _so_ good and trusted him _so_ much, your brain went to a new happy place and it was because of _him._

He can’t wait to talk to you about it.

For now, he kisses your forehead and runs his hands over your covered up naked body gently, “I love you, honey.”

Dodger wags his tail in agreement from his bed in the corner of the room. 


	4. Bondage

Chris you found didn’t so much like being bound, you had tried the soft leather cuffs but it was only half way through when he said yellow. You undid the cuffs and talked. It ended up not being his thing, he didn’t mind not being able to touch you by him keeping his hands away by his choice, the cuffs though, it just bothered him.

He was worried you would be a bit upset, but you plenty showed him just how unupset you were that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You on the other hand, you _knew_ you would love it, and oh how much you did. He didn’t use cuffs on you, no he wanted to use those beautiful ropes he ordered special just for this. You knew what they were going to be used for.

The longer he starts winding the ropes, the more it starts to feel...it feels good, the gentle tug here and there. The last time you both played and your sub space was talked about, you now knew what was coming, you could just tell, he would check in with you here and there, but he was very into this.

He could fully control your pleasure and boy was he going too. He puts you in a hog tie, he tied you up slow and sure, you could tell he was already getting off on how much this was getting to you, his hard cock hidden behind his boxers couldn’t lie.

You lay on your belly, you are spread for him, you arms and legs tied together behind you in such a way, he had access to all the fun areas. You turn your face to the side on the blanket below you as he runs his hands over your body slowly, taking in his work, “Feel ok?”

“Yes.”

Hmmm, color baby?”

“Green, so green.” You sigh happily.

He laughs softly, “Good baby, real good.”

When he slides into you from behind, he’s gentle, he uses some of the rope to hang onto you, you flex and move testing out the ropes, and the feeling of being so restrained is delicious.

“Mmmm you like that baby, how much control I have over you, how you can’t get away from me?” He purrs behind you.

“Oh yes, yes so much.” You mumble.

His groan is followed up by him starting to thrust more, harder, you cry out in pleasure and it just spurs him on, “Fuck, you should see yourself honey, beautiful, so fucking beautiful.”

You moan at the praise, feeling softer and softer, your head feeling lighter, your rub your face in the blanket like a cat, “And you're sexy.” You say out around a giggle, feeling really good.

He laughs again softly, pleased, smug, knowing you were drifting away into subspace for him, oh he was so addicted to this so much already, “Hmm I’m glad you think so baby, you make me feel so good, you’re such a good girl for me.”

You moan out his name at the praise, your brain is on cloud nine now, “Chris.”

When he starts fucking you harder and rubbing your clit with his fingers, you nearly scream, the pleasure nearly overwhelming, “That’s right baby, feel it, just fele it, feel me inside you, feel the ropes holding you tight, like a little present for me to play with.”

You nearly sob as you go over the edge at those words as they are breathed into your ear, his body leaning over you the best he can, when he follows right after you, you barely notice, your brain is so soft and happy.

You barely even notice him pull out of you, or him slowly undoing all he rope, he baths you in the bath and gets you back in bed with him, before you even feel yourself come back and then you just look up at him from where he has you in his lap in bed, cuddled close and smile softly, “I love you.”

He leans down, “I love you too sweetheart.” His kiss makes you sigh happily.

Dodger this time stays in the livingroom. 


End file.
